Fandomly Chessverse AU
List of Roles *King *Queen *Bishop *Bishop *Knight *Knight *Rook *Rook *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn *Pawn Details of the Roles 'Kings' There is only one King per kingdom. The King contains all the magic of their kingdom. However, they are unable to use the magic themself - that is what they need a Queen for. The only magical abilities a King can perform on their own is to give magic or take magic from their subjects, extend or shorten the life span of their subjects, and cause instant death to a subject. If a King is ever killed, everyone in their kingdom dies. They are in charge of the politics of their kingdom and of selecting who will become their Queen, Bishops, Knights and Rooks. While they usually get the final say in how their kingdom is run, they can have their decisions revoked by their Queen if it is believed that the King's decision is unjust. Kings are immortal. The only way to kill a King is if another magical being were to drain the King of their magic. 'Queens' Usually there is only one Queen per kingdom. The Queen is a channel to the King's magic, and is able to use all the magic that the King cannot. They are easily the most powerful subject in their kingdom, however they can only keep using that magic if they are loyal to their King. It is this reason that Kings do not give their Queens' reason to distrust or dislike them. There is no limit to what a Queen can do with their magic, but for this unlimited power they pay the price of having the King control this power. At any time, a King can stop their Queen from using any magic - even in the middle of using those abilities - or force them to use a specific spell, so that their Queen doesn't become corrupt with their power. It is possible for there to be more than one Queen, but then it weakens the link to the King's magic. That magic must be shared among all the Queens. For example, if there were two Queens, one Queen may only use their magic during the day, while the other Queen can only user their magic at night. They are second in command when it comes to the politics of their kingdom, and if it is agreed by the Bishops, Knights and Rooks that the King has made a decision that is unjust, the Queen can change a previous command by the King. They ensure that the King does not abuse their rule. They are also the main person responsible for protecting the King from those that may attempt to kill them. Queens live an average human lifespan, unless if the King decides to extend the Queen's lifespan. 'Bishops' There needs to be at least two Bishops per kingdom. The Bishop is the second most powerful being in terms of magic, after the Queen. However, there is a lot of limits to the Bishop's magic, and unlike a Queen, they have to learn how about different magical abilities before they are capable of using it. Also, Bishops are unable to learn the same spells as the other Bishop of their kingdom. Under no circumstance can a Bishop learn a spell that enhances their own abilities, e.g. using a spell to make themselves physically stronger. Despite having all these limits, the King cannot control how a Bishop chooses to use their magic. They are in charge of the religion and churches of their kingdom, and also have a seat on the King's council. They are also expected to aid with spiritual needs of all those within the kingdom. Bishops live an average human lifespan, unless if the King decides to extend the Bishop's lifespan. Knights There needs to be at least two Knights per kingdom. Rooks There needs to be at least two Rooks per kingdom. Pawns There can be as many Pawns as a King chooses. Category:Fandomly AU